


Bring Your Boss to Work Day

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, MeetCute, but he bought him another one so it's ok, jason murdered his snack, tim just wanted to escape that one meeting and eat his muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: When Jason stepped into the copy room there was someone sitting on one of the printers. Well more like, his body was sprawled out across two printers like a lazy housecat, absently nibbling away at a muffin while staring blankly at the ceiling.





	1. Chapter 1

“You lost, kid?”

When Jason stepped into the copy room there was someone sitting on one of the printers. Well more like, his body was sprawled out across two printers like a lazy housecat, absently nibbling away at a muffin while staring blankly at the ceiling. How is that even _comfortable_? He should leave the poor kid alone, but Jason desperately needed to use the printer.

Perhaps, he shouldn’t have voiced out his concerns so suddenly. The younger male sat upright with a startled yelp, nearly rolling off the machines. Thankfully he caught himself in time but his muffin recieved a different fate. It landed flat onto the floor, bits of chocolate chips scattered around. He slowly looked up to meet Jason’s eyes with a look of utter betrayal.

He just looks so _sad_.

“Ah, shit. Sorry! Hey I’ll buy you another one? I’m on my way to lunch right now.”

“Coffee…”

“Excuse me?”

“I want coffee, too.”

“Sure.” Jason shrugged. “Just let me… copy some of these files first.”

Not long later they found themselves in the cafeteria on the 5th floor. Jason bought the other man- Tim. His name is Tim- two chocolate chip muffins and a large cup of coffee. They easily fell into conversations, bringing up various topics such as hobbies and work. It was… nice. 

“Sooooo, you come here often?”

“Really?” Tim gave him an unimpressed look.

“That’s a serious question! I’m new here and you’re literally the first person I talked to all day that’s relatively interesting. I need to know where to find my coffee buddy tomorrow.”

“Oh. Well then-”

“Mr. Wayne! There you are!” Before Tim could answer he was suddenly interrupted by a frantic lady, sounding so relieved as she approached their table. Tim had the exact opposite rection, sinking deeper into his seat with a groan. “Your three o’ clock is waiting for you in your office!”

“Really? I thought I told you to cancel that…”

“You can _not _cancel a meeting last minute, Mr. Wayne, unless it’s an emergency!”

Tim sends Jason an apologetic look and a little wave, allowing himself to be usher away.

“Bye Jason, thanks for the coffee!”

Ah heck. That was his boss wasn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's rough, buddy.”

“Do you always play hooky, Mr. Wayne?”

“I told you to call me Tim.”

“Yeah, no. It’s not professional.”

“Oh, c’mon! We’re coffee buddies!”

“Now you’re just teasing me.”

“Besides, I’m just acting CEO while Bruce’s off vacation for like, the next two months. It’s only the third week but I’m already _dreading _it.”

Apparently Bruce Wayne had no problem dumping his entire company on his fresh out of college son while he fucked off somewhere. With great power comes great load of pain, everyone in their age group are too afraid of him to be friendly once they worked out who he is and everyone older either non-stop pinches his cheek or just doesn’t take him seriously at all.

One thing Jason quickly learnt about Tim is that he talks, a _lot. _After an embarrasing week of avoiding him the younger man firmly puts his foot down and made it clear that Jason was _not _getting rid of him easily. It freaked everyone the fuck out at first when Tim would just casually lounge around on their floor and talk Jason’s ear off until his(Bruce’s) secretary comes collect him, but they’re slowly warming up to him.

“That's rough, buddy.”

“I’m just saying, we should get something other than cafeteria brand coffee. It’s not bad-_bad _but it’s not good-_good _either, you get?”

“But it’s cheap, and you like the muffins. ‘sides, there’s also coffee in the breakroom? It’s free?”

Jason tried(keyword being ‘tried’) not to snort at how Tim looked absolutely scandalized right now.

“Jason, I’m sure I can spurge on my coffee expenses.”

“Sure, rich boy.”

“Well, then, we’ll make it a date and I’ll pay.”

“Yeah sure- wait. What?” 

Jason’s fingers abruptly stopped typing to process what Tim had just said. The little shit was grinning at him. He opened his mouth to say something intelligent but goddamn Carol had the audacity to ruin the moment by waltzing in with her stupid floral clipboard.

“Mr. Wayne! There you are!”

“Ah shit, she found me. Meet me in the lobby around lunch time, cool? Cool. Bye, Jay!”

“Now hold on a minute- _Tim_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on tumblr! You can find it [here!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/189025809099/bring-your-boss-to-work-day-2) Comments are appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr too! You can find it [here!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/188742387149/bring-your-boss-to-work-day) Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
